le chat de queue lune ( the moon cat tail's)
by CharlesHallsCat2012
Summary: I have been standing here watching them. I am sure that it's them but I could always give them another test to see but I think I want to do this in person it will more fun that way. I thought as she continues to looking at the building. I walk away done for the day. I'll come back tomorrow to start the tests. (I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I wish I did.)
1. Preview

**This is my first FanFiction so be a little nice if it sucks.**

* * *

I have watched them for 3 month now. But today I'm going in and starting the test. Walking in to the guild is something special; this is my first time walking inside. As soon as I walk in all the noise and fighting had stop. Everyone is just starin' at me but its okay it is not something that I'm not use to already. I started looking around until I found him. He'll be the first I'll test today. I found him and made a B line straight to him and asked "are you Gajeel Redfox?" "Yes I am what is to you." He said "well I came to make a little bet." I said "now this is a simple bet, I bet that I can get you to do three things that you wouldn't do on your own by 3:35 pm tomorrow."

He looked down at me and said "what do I get if win?" Then I knew that I had him hook line and sinker. "Well nothing much just that I will be your personal slave for one month." I saw his eyes widen as he thought about all the stuff he can make me do in a month. I almost wanted to laugh at the sight. He looked down at me again "what do you get if I lose.' He asked "well….mmmm you'll be my slave and I want her." I pointed to a little girl with long blue hair I knew her name was Wendy but it is too early for that. "Why?" he asked "because it would be more fun that way, come on stop being a little bitch about it. I'll add another month and half. What are you chicken?" Now that last part got him mad "So do we have a deal or not?" "Yes we do." He said "well okay then let make this all official and stuff. Give me your hand." He gave me his hand and I made a small cut on it. "HEY!"

"What? You can't back out now. Give me back your hand or do you want to keep bleeding?" he stare at me for a minute. "Fine" he huffed and gave me his hand. Still looking at his hand I cut my own just like his and hold his hand I started to let my magic to flow in between them. Then I began to speak in words that were all ready memorized from long ago. "I call upon the spirit of the east, south, west, north and the central of the ancestors from long ago. Hear my call and make this a holy pact" I could feel him trying to let go but I knew he couldn't, until I was finish. "And with this holy packed I will seal this with my blood and his." And with I felt something all too familiar, I knew that the seal will not go away until tomorrow at 3:35 pm. "what the hell was that!" you know he looks little cute when he's mad. "That is just a little something to make sure that we keep our end of this bet. So do you want to know what you're going to have to do?"

I gave him a sweet smile and looked as innocent as I could. No one made a sound I looked around everyone just silent with their mouth hanging open like fish out of water. I turn around and said "What?" I just continue "well let get started, what I want you to do is. One is to go get me a comfortable chair, two make me a cold drink and serve it to me, and finally"

I came in real close and whispered "I want to get down on one knee tomorrow at 3:33 pm and say 'I Gajeel Redfox will be your slave for the rest of my life.' And after that you'll have Wendy make the same packed with me." That last part was real funny because not only gajeel eyes get really wide I heard wendy gasp and natsu growl at me. I want to laugh so bad but turned to look at natsu and said "If you want to fight this part of the bet then come to the forest and we'll fight it out." I turn and left the guild. They looked so confused while I was leavin' so I just had to giggle just little as I walk away.

* * *

**this is a test to see if I should write this story or not.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! I no own Fairy Tail. Okay!**

* * *

_I turn and left the guild. They looked so confused while I was leavin' so I just had to giggle just little as I walk away._

**Wendy's POV**

I can't believe that just happen. I am so confused why she made that bet with gajeel and then goes and challenge natsu all in the same day that's just crazy. It was also weird that I couldn't smell her until she walk in the guild and she had face covered with a cloak. I saw natsu run out after her so I got up and followed him. But I have this feeling that whatever is going to happen today will change our lives forever.

**?'s POV**

I couldn't help but to continue to laugh as I walking back to my little 'testing grounds' I worked on that space for about five minute and it is almost done. Little do they know that I have a little gift for natsu. All I have to do is finish the circle…..okays all done now I have to just wait for him to step in. While I wait for them to get here I'll just and take a little nap.

_In the dream _

_I'm in the library today reading up on the history of the North Country. They are going to announce who my teacher is. All I know is that he/she is from the north. As I continue to read the big history I felt it slip from my hands and my head hitting the desk. I jumped up and turn to see who it was all I saw was someone shirt, so I looked to see my secret BF (boyfriend). "What the hell! Why you do that?!" I yelled "Well I thought you could use a little brake." he said "Well your 'little brake' just gave me a headache. But why are you really here?" I asked "Like I said to give you a brake." He looked away while saying that. So I know something up, but what is the question. "Okay thanks for the LITTLE brake now I have to back to my reading." _

_I reached up to grab the book and then he just move it away I'd reach again and he'd move it again we played this game for about five more minute before I tripped and fell right on top of him. And for a second we looked in each other's eyes. After that I couldn't hold in anymore. I burst into a fit of laughter. We laugh so hard if anyone walked they would have thought we were crazy. I don't know how us just laughing turn into us just kissing, but I can't say it was a bad thing. His lips were always so soft and sweet it made my head spin. _

_End of the dream _

I woke up to the sound of natsu trying to find me in the forest. And here I thought I made a clear path so they could find me faster. I can hear them getting closer now. Now it's time to rock this little boy's world. I jumped down from the tree I took my nap in. I waited for him to 'step' into circle will in his case run in. I can see his friends not far behind him.

**Wendy's POV**

I was right behind natsu, and saw him stop in this clearing. And right in front of him was a pretty girl her hair was as long as mine but it was a deep dark black and the ends of her hair were tied with this small, thin white ribbon. I got closer to the clearing and I just stopped. I couldn't move any further then I looked down and saw there was a circle around the whole clearing. She planed this!

The path we took must have been made by her. I looked up at her again, she was smiling! She knew! She knew that he would fallow her here! She knew that he wanted to fight her! She knew this and planed for it. It was a trap and we fell for it. I turned to see gajeel caring a big puffy chair and a glass. He walked right through to the clearing. I saw her point to a corner, and he walked over there, and put the chair and glass down.

I watched as he walk out of the clearing and leaned on a tree. So I asked "Gajeel can you back into the clearing?" "Sure why?" He started back from where he just came from to hit the same invisible wall I did. "What the fuck! Why is there a fuckin' wall here!?" "So I was right. It is a trap" "Well if natsu would have stopped running we could've told him it was." I turn to see Erza and Lucy right next to me. The rest of the guild was not too far behind. "You knew it was a trap?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Yes we did. But if you and natsu hadn't ran off like that we would've told you both." Lucy explained "What will we do? We can't get in there." I asked "Well my guess is that she can only use ruin magic so natsu has a large chance of beating her." Erza said, but I have this feeling that he has a smaller chance but I still do believe in him. As I look around now people are sitting placing bets on who would win and who would lose. I saw that Cana was the only one who place 1,000 jewels on the girl. People were laughing at her saying that she lost 1,000J's but all she is smile like she knew a secret. So I walk and place 50 jewels on the girl then I walked away.

As I walked back to my spot I saw Levy and Freed working to break the spell and by that looks like it is going to take a minute. "What is your name?" I heard Natsu asked "My name?! Well aren't we polite." She said she was now sitting on the chair and drinking the drink that gajeel brought her. Now I see her face she is really beautiful girl. Her eyes are just so pretty, they're this deep emerald color. She looks to be as tall as natsu but I am too far to know for sure. "Okay my name is Lune. Nice to meet you Natsu." Lune said with a smile she still has not got up the chair.

Then I saw natsu run straight for her. I thought 'oh this is going quicker than I thought'. For a second I wish I didn't put 50 on Lune. Natsu ran towards her and hit the chair. "Well that was not call for I like that chair it was nice and comfortable." She said. We all look up to see that she was sitting on a branch from one of the trees that was in the clearing.

* * *

**I hoped enjoy it please review. :)**


End file.
